


MCU NSFW Alphabets

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Oral Sex, Sexual Themes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: *To request an uncompleted letter, leave a comment with the letter and character requested*





	1. Chapter 1

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)  
 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)  
 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
 **P = Pace**  (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)  
 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)  
 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)


	2. Tony Stark

**A:**

**B:**

**C:**

**D:**

**E:**

**F:**

**G:**

**H:**

**I:**

**J:**

**K:** Tony has quite a few kinks. He definitely has a Sugar Daddy/Baby kink, but he’s extremely careful to not let it get out. Mostly for your sake. He told you once that he wouldn’t want anyone to call you a whore. The one time it happened Tony swore the man would never work in journalism again, and the last you heard he was working on a potato farm in Idaho. Other than that, Tony has a thing for doing you in the suit, but he’s too afraid to ask. He’s also afraid that he’ll get too caught up in the moment and accidentally hurt you, so it’s a kink he keeps to himself.

**L:**

**M:**

**N:**

**O:**

**P:**

**Q:**

**R:**

**S:**

**T:**

**U:**

**V:**

**W:**

**X:**

**Y:** Tony Stark is about 85% sex drive, which you knew going into the relationship. He’s never been shy about it, not even on your first date (he flew you to Venice. Like, Italy.) His hand was under your skirt for almost the entire gondola ride and you blew him on the way home… So you’ve never doubted his sex drive. Not much affects it, which can sometimes be a hassle. He wound up with the flu once and managed to convince you that the endorphins released during orgasm would help him get better quicker. “You can blow be and I’ll beal faster” he’d said, nose cherry red and voice wrecked. For what it’s worth, he ate you like a starving man when you caught it.

**Z:**


	3. Bucky Barnes

**A:**

**B:**

**C:**

**D:**

**E:**

**F:**

**G:**

**H:** Sweet baby Jesus does Bucky have a hair pulling kink. He loves when you tangle your fingers in his hair and give a tug to the dark strands, not enough to draw tears but just enough for that pressure that shoots straight to his groin. He loves to do the same to you. It’s pretty common for him to walk up behind you and take a section between two fingers and give a gentle tug. As for the carpet, it doesn’t match the drapes perfectly. There’s a bit of a red tinge to his happy trail and the curls you love to bury your nose in as you go down on him.

**I:**

**J:**

**K:** Bucky’s biggest kink (other than the hair thing) is domming the hell out of you. Hand in hand with this is a pretty big Daddy kink. It never gets into BDSM since restraints on anyone he cares about is a strict no, but you can bet your ass he’s barking out orders in the bedroom. You figure it’s because of all the time not being able to think for himself, but you really don’t mind it. His growls to strip or get on your knees or spread your legs always shoot straight to your core and you end up a pliant mess by the time hes thrusting into you.

**L:**

**M:** While Bucky loves getting a sharp tug to his hair or hearing you whisper “daddy” when you lean in to kiss him, he absolutely cannot get enough of watching you fight. In the ring with Natasha, in the field on a mission, or defending yourself in a bar, he loves the way your body moves and you nose wrinkles in concentration. Hell, he even got turned on once when he walked in on an argument between you and Tony over some stupid Halloween decorations. He’d dragged you into a storage closet and taken you pressed against the wall, grunting in your ear how he loved that his baby was so strong and independent.

**N:**

**O:**

**P:**

**Q:**

**R:**

**S:**

**T:**

**U:**

**V:**

**W:**

**X:**

**Y:**

**Z:**

 


	4. Steve Rogers

**A:**

**B:**

**C:**

**D:**

**E:**  Steve didn’t have a lot of experience when you first started sleeping together, but, as you constantly reminded him, practice makes perfect. You told him you would learn together, exploring each others kinks, fetishes, and turn-offs slowly and methodically. With the help of the Internet and Natasha (who was surprisingly helpful and 100% cool with answering your questions to the best of her ability), you and Steve have developed quite the colorful sex life. You’re still exploring the wide world of physical intimacy, but Steve’s gotten to the point where he can make requests and suggestions without having to avert his gaze and do that cute nervous hand-in-the-bangs thing he always did in the beginning.

**F:**

**G:**

**H:**

**I:**

**J:**

**K:** Steve is a kinky little shit, even if he kept it hidden really well for a long time. His biggest kinks are being called Captain (which you totally figured and tried out like the third time you guys did the do), being dommed, and marking you up the best he can. Bruises, hickeys, the works. His favorite is come-marking though. Even after you started a strict birth control regimen he still likes to pull out at the last second, fisting himself until he comes on your back or belly, holding you in place while it starts to dry on your skin. To be honest, you found it a little gross at first, but the look on his face when he saw the contrast against your skin, his damn DNA marking you as his, is a kink of your own.

**L:**

**M:** Steve’s number one turn on is when you get snippy with him in front of other people. It’s mostly because he’s such a sub, and partly because he loves that you’re so independent and won’t take shit off anyone, including him. Nothing gets him hard faster than you calling him out in a briefing if he assigns you the easiest, safest task during a mission. He usually drags you back to your shared room, stripping and laying on the bed, begging you to punish him for being overbearing. You’re more than happy to oblige, his whimpers and moans as you spank him until his ass practically glows enough to get you so slick you slide down on him easily.

**N:**

**O:**

**P:**

**Q:** Quickies are a last resort for Steve. Being the gentleman he is, he usually wants to take his time with you, so much so that he almost enjoys foreplay more than the actual sex. He’ll only give in to quickies if he can’t possibly stand waiting until you have several hours to yourselves, and usually because he needs the comfort of knowing you’re both safe. You know it’s been a bad mission if he gets back and drags you into a storage room, burying his face in your neck as he sinks into you. He never comes without you, making sure that you’re enjoying it as much as he is, and he always makes sure to leave you with lots of kisses and whispered promises that he’ll show you just how much he missed you when he gets back to your room after debriefing.

**R:**

**S:**

**T:**

**U:**

**V:**

**W:**

**X:**

**Y:**

**Z:**

 


End file.
